


Three Rings

by Neminine



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: characters added as the appear, della is not dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neminine/pseuds/Neminine
Summary: Circus AU.





	1. Chapter 1

"HEY HUEY!!!" 

Webby yelled as she jumped over the back of the couch. 

"Hey Webby."

The young duckling frowned at her honorary big brother's lack luster response. 

"What the matter Huey? Why so glum and dreary?"

"You will see. Last year we arrived after we went to see mom. This year Uncle Da...Donald is going to take you with us."

Her eyes opened impossibly wide. 

"DELLA DUCK IS STILL AROUND!?"

"Yeah. We don't like to talk about it."

"Why?"

"You'll find out today."

Webby blinked in confusion as Donald pulled the car up to the long term patient care ward and stopped. Why were they here? Was Della a nurse here? Mr. McDuck wouldn't talk about it much...

Della lay on her hospital, still in her coma like she had been for twelve years.

"Hi Della. Its me, Donald. Just want you to know we miss you."

"Hey mom. Huey here. I am three forths of the way through all the Junior Woodchuck's badges."

"I'm telling you mom! The moon landings were faked! If they weren't then my name isn't Dewey Duck!"

"Hi. Louie here. Still hate my birth name."

"Hi.... I'm Webby. I hope to meet you for real one day."

Back at the mansion a sober air covered the kids. Webby had to think of something to get her friends to cheer up. Suddenly a thought smashed into her, Youtube videos!

"Hey! Who wants to watch top ten most tragic circus accidents with me!?"

Desperate for a distraction, the triplets agreed. Webby booted up her computer and typed into the search bar her suggestion. The results loaded and Huey gave a strangled gasp. Pointing he asked one simple question that would change dozens of lives. 

"Guys? Is that mom and Uncle Donald on the trapeze?"

Webby clicked on the video hurriedly. The video began to play.

"Twelve years ago the circus world suffered a loss with the tragic accident of Della Duck. She was part of a trapeze act with her younger twin brother, Donald. They were the niece and nephew of the circus's owner Scrooge McDuck. They were a dazzling act before the fateful day when Della fell. The net had broke instead of catching her and she was rushed to the hospital where she remains in a coma still...."

The ducklings stared in horror at the screen. 

"Webby? Can you help us look for more on the circus?"

"Of course I will."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:..... I apologize for how long this took. I have been lazy and suffered a writer's block and have been worried about some people I am friends with on here. They are live and safe but they have suffered recently.

"Three HUNDRED HITS!?"

Huey stared in awe. Searching for the circus had turned up three hundred videos of various performances. Webby pointed excitedly at on titled Darkwing VS Gizmoduck.

"OOOOOOH! THAT ONE THAT ONE THAT ONE!!!! PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASE!?!?!?"

Dewey nodded so hard he almost fell off his chair. Smiling at his brother's antics Huey clicked on the video.

_The strangely armored duck rolled across the screen, juggling brilliant colored balls._

_"Hey kids! Do you wanna see a trick?"_

_The kids cheered, before they started shouting._

_"Look out Gizmoduck! Look out!"_

_Behind the duck a cloud of purple smoke appeared. Something moved in smoke. Suddenly a purple cape figure leaped out and seemingly attacked Gizmoduck! The two figures twisted and danced around each other, to the casual observer it would seem as if it was a fight to the death! Finally the two broke apart and bowed to each other. Turning to the audience they bowed to the rousing cheers of the crowd. ___

__"You know..... Do you think they might be hiding MORE stuff on the circus around here somewhere?"_ _

__Everyone stared at Huey. He was the last one they had expected to bring it up!_ _

__"Like... Learn more about what life was like before.... Before mom... Fell?"_ _

__Huey nodded solemnly. Webby gave a manic grin._ _

__"LETS DO THIS TEAM!"_ _

__Little did the ducklings know what secrets they were going to unveil in the next few weeks._ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! But the kids are about to make a major break in their investigation of the circus!

The Ducklings walked briskly down the sidewalk between two warehouses. Webby's excellent research skills had discovered a warehouse Uncle Scrooge had owned in this section that was bought around the time of circus’ closing, hopefully there would be more information on the circus there. They had managed to convince Unca Donald to let them go to town alone by convincing him it was for a school and they would take Launchpad with them. Launchpad had been ditched, much to the guilt of the children, at Funzo's. The arcade games should keep him busy for a long time. But they were here now, and the warehouse should be….

 

“It should be right over here!” 

 

Webby pointed excitedly at the large metal building in front them. 

 

“I think that one's the right one!”

 

The Ducklings raced up to the massive sliding door, staring up at the massive expanse of metal. It was locked.

 

“How do we get in?”

 

Dewey asked. Webby suddenly perked up.

 

“Let's take a look around! Maybe we can find a way to sneak in!”

 

“Or we could try the key I found in this fake rock.”

 

Louie tossed the key in the air and caught it as he dropped the rock, it gave a plastic THWOCK! as it hit the concrete. Webby took the key and tried it in the lock. It was a little rusty. But it turned.

 

“WE'RE IN! Now let's see what sort….. of….. secrets….. are…… wow.”

 

The Ducklings stared in wonder at what they found. The equipment may be dusty, but they had found the circus. Unable to contain their excitement they split up, each one heading to a different thing.

 

“Look! These are the rings lion tamers use!”

 

“Hey! Here is the Gizmosuit!”

 

“Look at this super cool motorcycle!”

 

“FORGET THAT! LOOK AT THIS!”

 

Huey held up a plain cardboard box. 

 

“Um, Huey? That's a box. It isn't as cool as this motorcycle.”

 

Huey glared at Dewey. He slowly, without breaking eye contact with his triplet, reached into the box and pulled out something that made all the other Ducklings gasp, a videotape.

 

“This box is full of home videos like this one. That other stuff is cool. But I think getting to see behind the scenes is better than anything in here.”

 

“Besides.”

 

Louie piped up.

 

“We better get back home. It took us over an hour to find this place and Launchpad won't be distracted forever.”

 

Nods of agreement answered Louie as the Ducklings followed the green triplet out of the warehouse. Dewey locked it up and then went to put the key back in the rock when Webby stopped him.

 

“Let's take that with us. We might be able to come back later.

 

Dewey pocketed the key instead. Slowly they made their way out of the metal and concrete maze back to Funzo's. Launchpad was still playing games. A breath of relief left the kids. They had time to hide the box in the limo. Louie opened the door and took the box from Huey, pushing it under the seat as gently as he could.

 

“Hey kids! You ready to go?”

 

Launchpad's jovial voice startled them.

 

“Yeah sure! Ready when you are!”

 

They all piled into the limo. The kids exchanged glances with each other. They knew none of them were sleeping tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Hey look! A circus AU! Me and @adamarinayu had talked about this and now it is making its debut! So will the kids find more on the mysterious circus? How will this change things? Stick around and find out!


End file.
